


FBI: Castiel Winchester

by NuwandaSnicket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, no seriously fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuwandaSnicket/pseuds/NuwandaSnicket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a proposal to make.</p><p>Inspired by a tumblr photo and encouraged by a facebook group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FBI: Castiel Winchester

Dean sat in the Impala, nerves running through him. All his life, as long as he could remember, he had never been nervous when it came to situations of romance. Right from the start he had been a smooth talker, always relaxed and at ease, always with a clever line on hand. It was like a gift.

Then came Cas.

At first Dean thought it was just because Cas was a man (or an angel in a man’s body, however you wanted to look at it) and that was a whole ‘nother kind of game, one that Dean, despite his promiscuity, had never, ever played. But he was willing, no, he WANTED to try. Because this was Cas. And he loved Cas. At the beginning he didn’t realize just how much but he did. Loved the fact that, even if Cas didn’t smile often, when he did, it was for Dean, all for Dean. Loved that the smile was _always present_ in those blue eyes, always there when Dean would catch Cas watching him (which was often). He loved that strange sense of humor that really WAS there, even if it was sometimes hard for people to tell what with how serious Cas generally looked. He loved how, honestly, it was only him who could even _read_ Cas’ emotions through that basically smooth expression. Most of all, he loved that Cas loved him.

And that’s what lead him here, to this very moment. Sitting inside the Impala, shaking hands holding a newly made FBI badge.

He couldn’t delay any longer. He had been sitting here for at least fifteen minutes, stalling. The whole point in getting this thing made was to give it to Cas; he should get inside and ask already.

It’s just that he dreaded the answer.

 

**~*~**

 

“Cas?”

Cas looked up from where he sat on the couch, legs crossed beneath him as he read a book. “Dean.” His face immediately warmed and Dean didn’t miss it at all. The nervous flutters in him subsided for a few pleasant seconds as he let himself bask in the warmth of the happiness he saw in those beautiful blue eyes. Then the nerves came back full-force.

“Uh, Cas? I have something for you.”

Cas blinked, surprised. “For me?” And oh God was that cute, the way he was looking up at Dean, blinking almost owlishly. Somehow Dean managed a nod.

“Yea.” Cas was silent, waiting, so Dean took a deep breath and just went for it, sinking to one knee and opening the FBI badge to reveal the name _‘Castiel Winchester’_.

Cas shifted forward slightly on the couch so he could read better, his eyes taking in every inch of writing, but he didn’t say a word. Not a word. On the contrary, his brow furrowed. Oh God. Dean knew that look. That was the expression Cas got when he was confused or deep in thought or trying to think through a problem and _fuck_.

“It….I wanted to ask…..it’s for you,” he stammered, and fuck, his hands were beginning to shake again. “I just wanted to ask if you…..if you would…”

But the confusion was clearing from Cas’ face and his eyes widened; he looked up at Dean and the man had mere seconds to register that expression before Cas was off the couch, pouncing on Dean and knocking him flat on his back to the floor, laying on him one of the deepest kisses Dean could ever remember being on the receiving end of.

When they broke apart, Dean was breathless. “I…..what?” But Cas was kissing him again, cutting off any further words, and hope began tingling in his stomach. Did Cas get his meaning?

He got his answer seconds later when Cas pulled away, and the joy on his face took Dean’s breath away. “This….” Cas somehow managed to find the badge where it had fallen to the floor during the heat of the moment. He opened it, indicating the name _Castiel Winchester_. “Are you….” His cheeks flushed pink; he was aglow. 

Dean nodded. He had hoped he wouldn’t have to explain the whole thing (he had never been too good with words where the important things were concerned, and Cas was right at the top of that list). But now…..now he thought it was safe. He pulled the ring he always wore off his finger. Cas watched with wide, disbelieving eyes. Dean held the gold band up, feeling that twinge of nervousness once again. “Will you marry me?”

And then he was being kissed again and _God_ Cas, warn a guy, cuz Dean couldn’t breathe, but he honestly couldn’t care, because that was a ‘yes’ if ever there was one.

Sure enough Cas pulled away, hands cupping Dean’s face as he nodded. “Yes. Yes!”

Dean’s heart was pounding fit to burst through his chest; he held out the ring and Cas offered his hand. Carefully, Dean slipped the ring on Cas’ finger, leaning up to kiss Cas again. “I love you,” he said softly.

Cas opened his mouth to reply but they were interrupted by the sound of Sam entering the room. “Oh God,” he groaned when he saw the two on the floor. “Can’t you guys keep it to your room? At least don’t do this stuff when I’m home.”

“Dean PROPOSED to me.” Cas sounded happier than Dean had ever heard him and he felt butterflies in his stomach, knowing it was HIM that put that joy there.

Sam’s brows shot up, he looked between the two of them. “Yeah?” Cas held up his hand, showing off the ring. If anything that only made Sam even more surprised. He looked to Dean, who was by now crimson, but he looked back at Sam defensively. Sam bit back a smile.

“Congratulations, guys. I wondered how long it would take.”

Dean felt Cas’ fingers run through his hair and he looked up. Cas was aglow, really and truly aglow. “Come to bed?” he murmured.

Dean could hear Sam’s noise of disgust in the background but that only made Cas’ request all the more appealing and he nodded, gently tugging a lock of messy brown hair. “I’m right behind you.”

Both men rose and Cas headed down the hall towards their bedroom, pausing outside the door to smile almost shyly at Dean before he headed inside. Dean knew he had a goofy grin on his face but he didn’t care. That was _his_ fiancé. HIS.

Sam cleared his throat and Dean stirred from his thoughts, preparing himself for what was to come. “Okay, lay it on me.”

“You gave him mom’s ring.”

“Yea?” Dean’s tone was short, defensive. “And?”

“And I’m glad.”

Dean’s head snapped around so fast that it almost hurt; he looked up at his younger brother in surprise. “You…..really?”

Sam nodded. “I always hoped you’d find someone to settle down with and give it to her. For a while I thought it might be Lisa. But Cas……Cas is much better. He loves you. Really and truly loves you.”

Dean could feel that goofy grin trying to return but he bit it back; this was a serious moment. “Yea.” He coughed, clearing his throat. It was all a bit too chick-flick for him, but he had to get through it, let Sammy know how much he appreciated it. “Thanks, Sammy.”

Sam smiled. “No need.” That smile grew, almost a grin now. “Enough feelings for the night?”

“GOD, yes.”

A burst of laughter. “Good. Then go join your angel.” Happily, Dean turned to head to his room but he was stopped in his tracks. “Oh, and Dean?” Dean turned to his brother who was giving him what he had long ago dubbed bitchface #11. “Keep it down in there.”

Dean couldn’t help the smile. “Just for that, I’m gonna make him EXTRA loud.”

“Oh, like you’re not the screamer.”

“SHUT UP SAMMY!” He could hear his brother’s laughter echoing all the way down the hall, his cheeks burning, but then he opened the door to his room and was greeted with the always-gorgeous sight of his boyfriend waiting for him.

Cas was under the thin bedsheet, lying on his stomach as he read a book. The sheet was pulled up to his knees so his legs were exposed and they were kicked up, feet gently kicking back and forth as he read. That pale blue sheet didn’t leave much to the imagination where it lay across Cas’ backside, and all of Cas’ chest was exposed, and that back, all that pale, smooth skin. God. Dean’s future husband really was gorgeous.

_Husband._

The goofy smile was back.

Cas must have heard the door click shut for he glanced over his shoulder, smiling as he saw Dean standing there. He set aside his book and rolled onto his side, holding out a hand. “Come to bed.”

Dean didn’t have an objection in the world to an order such as that.

 

**~fin~**

**Author's Note:**

> This probably could have been better if I spent at least a day writing instead of half an hour. It may be improved upon.
> 
> Yes, I went with the Mary Winchester wedding ring thing, even though I don't believe it, cuz I thought it made a nice plot device.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/el_snicket/media/FBI%20proposal_zpsjfyj6tzz.jpg.html)  
> 


End file.
